Episodes Tags
by schtroumphc
Summary: What the title say, there will be 30 little stories, drabbles and ficlets, based on some of the episodes, more details are given inside the chapters. From season 1 to 4, begin with 38 minutes, will end with The Seer. Mostly Gen, will be noted if not.
1. 38 Minutes

Here is the first ficlet of thirty. They were written for a livejournal community, mini nanowrimo. One story for one episode chosen at random. Because they're all done, I should be able to post one by day, and I classed them by chronological order.

The seasons and the titles are always given, and count for spoilers warnings. They're almost all Gen, PG/G, it will be noted if it's not. I think I didn't forget anything.

Oh, yeah, disclaimer: I don't own Stargate and its various universes and characters, I only play with them.

**Season One**

**Episode: 38 Minutes**

**Characters: Rodney**

* * *

_Take care of each other.  
And…Indeed, we did.  
Yes you did. Thanks you. Again.  
You're welcome._

They weren't furious about his freak out earlier. Not even a comment about him needing to eat. They just... laughed. A simple joke. He felt their glares, but they didn't speak about it. Nothing, just happy that the Major is fine. Already checking out the nurse. Okay, maybe he looked her too. And now, they're going to spend time together. Ford smiles, Teyla suggests a snack. Nothing mean into it. Joking, yes, and yet, not mocking. Teasing?

He actually did his part. He saw the Wraiths the first. And he listened the advices of Zaden…Seli…Zemanka? No, something else. He'll have to learn his name, if he does a better job working with him than Simpson and Kavanagh.

For the first time, he really worked within a team. With his team. Who said he couldn't play with the others?

* * *

Thanks for reading. 

Please, review.


	2. Suspicion

**Season One**

**Episode: Suspicion.**

**Characters: Steve.**

A/N: I had absolutely no idea of what to write, and it's really show. Mainly with the names. I guess it could be humour.

* * *

He wasn't even supposed to be there. It was Serenity Sunshine's turn to lead this research team. He was supposed to still be in Cleaning, but for one little mistake, he was forced to leave the Hive. It's not his fault he didn't see the red wig!

Chihuahua Rainbow slipped it when he turned his back! Why the Queen decided to punished the both of them, he had no idea.  
At least, he's not walking around with pink hair. It'll teach him dealing with humans, and eat their food, and their cooks, and their prisoners. Ok, the cook and the prisoner, that was normal. Still…Deal with the food!

And now, he's stuck in a Lantian cell. And this thing is talking to him, again! He's not worried. His Queen will come, and then he'll be very sorry!  
…no way, he didn't get captured by a meal who just told him okie dokie. No. Way. Could it be more humiliating?

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	3. Poisoning The Well

**Season One**

**Episode: Poisoning the Well**

**Characters: Perna**

* * *

Of course he didn't understand. He's not from this galaxy. He didn't grow up with this menace over his head, the constant fear, all his life.  
She believed he would get it; they made so much progress together! They could do so much more. Nothing prevented them to do the tests he wanted in the same time they administrated the serum to the population.  
They couldn't wait, she thought it was obvious. It's like his objection to using the Wraith they had for testing when their subject was clearly consenting.  
She understood his principles, the way of his people, but in time, if he stay alive long enough, he'll see. They won't hold here. He too, will do anything to fight the Wraiths. Even go against his ideals.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Please, review. 


	4. The Eye

**Season One**

**Episode: The Eye.**

**Characters: Elizabeth, but it's really all about Rodney.**

* * *

_Say goodbye to the Doctor Weir._

She's going to die. It's all she can think with the gun pointed on her. She's going to die. Her heart beat faster than ever, eyes on Kolya, listening John screaming at him, pleading, and Kolya turns off the radio, and aims and she's going to…And Rodney moves, stays in front of her, risking the bullet himself.  
Wow.  
No, she didn't expect that, but a part of her is not really surprised.  
He's babbling, arguing her case, and even behind his back, she can hear the moment he realise he's now the one in danger, so scared for his life that he doesn't even see that it worked, Kolya is lowering the gun, but Rodney doesn't stop talking, not before she calms him. He stepped in front of the gun without hesitating, he didn't even think of his life. Only after doing it.  
Kolya leaves with Sora, and Elizabeth keep looking at Rodney. Is he realise how much he changed?  
Maybe it's a little stupid, but she can't help being a little proud of him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, reviews.


	5. The Defiant One

**Season One**

**Episode: The defiant One**

**Characters: Gaul**

* * *

Finally, McKay took him seriously. Oh, it cost him to admit it, to accept the fact that he was the one to find the satellite. That's normal, when someone lose time on gun training, and jumper training, and off-world missions, one can't spend as much time as the others on real science. But look, he's going to talk to Weir. Hope he won't take credit.

&&&&&

Wait, what? Going with them? Study it directly on place? But, it could be dangerous, couldn't it? It's only a satellite, he shouldn't worry like that. A part of him still wonder if it's a punishment or a gift from McKay.

&&&&&

Hey, no no no no no no! Let _him_ fly?! The Colonel is more patient than I. Or he really likes him.

&&&&&

Confirmation: He really likes him. Probably because they have the same stupid ideas. Honestly, going _toward_ a Wraith signal. Without a way to contact Atlantis if they need help. And at fifteen hours of this help coming if they really need it. That's really a stupid idea. From him, he gets it. It's the guy who flew somewhere with no idea of what he'll find to save someone. People talk, he knows the Major's past. But since when McKay is like that?

&&&&&

Look at him, scared of bugs.

&&&&&

Alone? Wouldn't it better to split them differently? Why the two 'used' to the danger would stay together? Share, damnit! Maybe they wanted to be alone for another reason. He'll suggest it to Miko. Maybe she'll stop her ridiculous mooning. What does she see in him? She can find better just before her.

&&&&&

I saw something. What was that? Oh my...

&&&&&

Look at him, scared to death. And trying to look reassuring. That's new of him. Yet again, it's not like if I'll tell it to someone else.

&&&&&

Come on, McKay, go help him.

&&&&&

If you don't want to make the choice, I'll make it for you.

&&&&&

I'm sorry. Good luck.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Please, reviews. 


	6. Sanctuary

**Season One**

**Episode: Sanctuary**

**Characters: John and Rodney. Friendship.**

Slight spoilers for The Game.

* * *

"It won't hurt you to work in the city for a change. There is still so much to explore."

John looked Elizabeth, surprised.

"I'd love too, but Teyla and Ford are in the mainland, and Rodney is busy with some experience or another. Better to leave the job to a complete team."

"Even better, Rodney and you could go together. This section of the city looks safe enough, and once you'll clear it, we'll begin the biggest part of the exploration. Who know what kind of mess the flooding made. We must take care of that first. Go." For a smile supposedly reassuring, John really didn't feel at ease.

Maybe because Rodney and he couldn't talk more than five minutes before their banter turn into a real fight. Rodney didn't appreciate John ignoring his advices, and didn't stop gloating about how right he was. John thought that Rodney wasn't completely right, seeing that Chaya wasn't dangerous, and even if he'll never admit it, he was hurt by Rodney's barbs and lack of trust, hurt by the loss of Chaya and her manipulation. He understood why she did what she did, but he would have appreciated a little truth during their not-date picnic. And Rodney's gloating only pissed him off, even when he tried to make thing better. After all, she was hiding something.

In the end, they both decided in a silent agreement to simply avoid each other until they have no choice but move one and forget the situation and never talk about it.

But apparently, Elizabeth decided it wasn't good enough. Sighing, he radioed Rodney, without letting time to talk.

"Rodney, we have work to do in the first flooded section. Be there in ten."

Rodney joined him after twenty minutes, predictably not happy. Again, John thought the best course of action was to talk before him.

"It wasn't my idea, it's Elizabeth. Unless you want to leave the team, we can work together without insulting each other." Listen to him, all mature like.

"Leave the team? _Leave the team_? That's the only other option?" Or maybe not.

"Do you want me to leave?" Rodney asked, furious.

"No, I don't want to lose you, that why we must do this!" He turned away from Rodney, fixing a point beside him, awkward. He didn't really say that, right? From the surprised and deflated look on Rodney's face, he did.

"Oh. Well, let's go then." Luckily, Rodney was as ill at ease as him, and in the same way they agreed in something without talking the last time, he completely forgot the short conversation.

They hardly spoke while checking each rooms. Until the one with the screens. It took a while for Rodney to find how to power them on, and when he did, they could see a map on the screens.

When John touched one button, a window appeared on the screen in front of him, with a big choices of clothing, buildings, hairs… Another button showed him a village, waiting for instruction from a player. He heard Rodney behind him.

"I don't believe it. We found the video game of the Ancient."

"I can't believe they _had_ video games!" answered John without turning, still searching in the databases. The image on the screen flickered. Rodney appeared beside him, checking something on his tablet computer.

"That'll need works. Plug some computer screen. I think I can change this touchpad for a keyboard. Well, in function of what we can use. That would be easier with access to Earth, but I think I can manage without problem, there is some materials we can't use, I don't remember why, Kavanagh wanted to recycle them. They'll be more useful here."

John was sure the grin on his face was as big as the one on Rodney's face when they turned to each other. His eyes were shining, like this first time, months ago, when he came to him with the force shield. He had no doubt that he wasn't better.

Rodney get back to study every thing in the room, listening John's comments, sometime following his advices. They had so much fun, they forgot to fight. And when one stomach grumble, John realised they also forgot the time. They decided to leave to the mess, grab something, and find what Rodney needed for the room, already planning what they'll play.

John followed Rodney, listening him recounting his memories of every game he played when he was young, smiling. He added his own stories, vaguely thinking to not forget to tell Elizabeth what they found. As soon as he'll beat Rodney to "who had the most strange teacher".

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, reviews.


	7. Before I sleep

**Season One**

**Episode: Before I Sleep**

**Characters: Janus**

Spoilers for SG1 episode 'Good to be a King'. I think. The last one with Maybourne.

* * *

He did rebuild the time machine. And he didn't resist using it, in this new universe. Took years for the others to find about it, but he escaped the worst punishments. Mainly because he wrote what he saw in their language, and chose a planet where the people are not advanced enough to understand it. Or any other writings, for that matter. He did forget to precise that someone will find this planet, will read the pillars and will understand everything. It doesn't matter anyway, his people will be ascended well before this time, and they could not interfere. And it's supposed to happen, he knows it, he was there. The council would understand not playing with the future. Well, if they kept ignoring he didn't respect this rule. And again, like every day since he left Lantia, he remembered her. He wonder if she's still alive, if she drowned, if the shield will hold long enough, if she'll have enough powers. If the city will be alive again.

He only dreamed and thought about it. Decided to stay on the planet, continuing his journeys in the Time when he could. Left the Gateship behind when he knew his time was come, to be found by these warriors in the next millenniums, the peoples like Elizabeth.

He couldn't resist. He swore to himself to not interfere even if the temptation is there, it's the only way they won't stop him. But he needed to see, see if it worked. As soon as he control his new powers, he doesn't wait, he rushed back home. Even in his new form, it takes time, but she still there, sleeping, old.

If he's right, there is again a few century before her journey is over. He'll be there. He wants to see them. Their descendants.

Maybe he could see Chayasar, while waiting. Last time he heard about her, she stayed in Pegasus, she'll be able to tell him the last news.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, reviews.


	8. The Siege 2

**Season One**

**Episode: Siege 2**

**Characters: Everett, Ford, Rodney, John. A small little hint of McShep that you can avoid by blinking in the good moment.  
**

* * *

He shot. Pressed the trigger again and again, and the thing didn't even slow down. He's trapped, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything, he's going to end like Marshall, and the thing snarled, raised its hand…

&&&&&

The Wraiths appeared before them. They didn't even have the time to turn, more beamed down on the other way. They're completely surrounded, so few against so many, the explosions, the whines of the darts above them, an enemy who doesn't stay dead. If he had to be realistic, they're dead. But he can't, they have to believe they'll win. If not, that they'll bring as much as them down with them. He tried to push the fear down; nobody was moving or shooting, each camp waiting for a sign…  
At least, he had a chance to give a last message to his grand-parents.

&&&&&

With a little more time…If he could…Maybe…So many thoughts, going nowhere. It's over. They didn't have time left, anyway. They must evacuate, only, not yet, Elizabeth said.  
Oh.  
He tapped the code, his brain still searching a solution. They lost contact with Ford, with Teyla, and John…He closed his eyes, putting the burn he feel in them to the exhaustion.

&&&&&

His mind was blank. He couldn't think of what was happening, not consciously. He repeated his action to the Gateroom, because it's how you do it. He should be scared. Sad. Have regrets, maybe. But he only thought of his mission. If he let himself thought to something else, he didn't know what would happen. He could only hope it'll work, and that it'll be enough, because, if it's not, someone will have to follow him, someone else will die, and how many pilot they have they could sacrifice, not Carson, not Rodney, oh God, not Rodney, _I'm sorry Rodney, so sorry, there's no more time, I had do, Rodney…Stop thinking, damnit!_  
"Weapon is armed and ready. I'm going in."

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Please, reviews. 


	9. Intruder

**Season Two**

**Episode: Intruder**

**Characters/Pairing: John/Rodney, slash.**

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Sheppard asked without preamble when Rodney opened the door of his apartment. He was surprised to see him here, he thought he'll be still sulking about Ford or doing the kind of things the chief military of an alien city is supposed to do. Anyway, he always thought he'll see him at the SGC, or in a dinner with Carson and Elizabeth. Not at his door.

Sheppard was still waiting, eyebrow waggling expectantly. Oh, yes, of course.

"Yes, I heard, of course. Elizabeth just told me." Sheppard beamed. "We're going back to Atlantis soon." Sheppard's face froze, even if he continued to smile.

He let himself inside, letting Rodney close the door. He was almost bouncing.

"Yes, okay, that too, but there's something else." Rodney feigned thinking.

"Oh, yeah, I know. The mother of Carson will send us more of her delicious little biscuits."

"No, not…what do you mean, more? I didn't receive any biscuits."

Rodney showed the box half empty on his table. Sheppard took some and shoved two of them in his mouth. He tried to speak with his mouth full.

"Omething elthe!"

Rodney took the box and kept it near him, out of reach, and forced himself to not smile.

"What, that you're coming back with us?" John pointed him and slurred "Almost!"

Now, he began to be slightly frustrated. Rodney couldn't honestly resist to this pout.

"You're still in charge?" John swallowed the rest of the biscuits, annoyed. He began to tell the big news himself, but stopped when he saw Rodney's grin. Well, he held longer than usual.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Yeah, I think it too. You realised you looked like a kid, right?"

Sheppard made a face to him, and Rodney let out a giggle. He came close to him, picking a biscuit and holding it near Sheppard's mouth. He raised an eyebrow, but opened his lips, letting Rodney feed him.

"Congratulation, _Colonel_."

He never could resist to this grin either.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, reviews.


	10. Trinity

**Season Two**

**Episode: Trinity**

**Character: Ronon, Rodney.**

Small names spoilers for Reunion.

* * *

It'll never stop being funny the way these peoples looked at him. Sometimes, he wanted to growl just to see if they'll jump of fear. But then, it could piss off Sheppard, and he heard it was not the moment. He already managed to be on the bad side of the only Pegasus habitant of the city he liked spend time with, so…One person furious against him was enough for today.

And about jumpy people, the scientist was alone, eating at a table far away of the people in the Mess, his laptop open before him. He heard Weir yelled at him earlier, and he guessed he was the reason Sheppard was touchy. He didn't know why yet.

So he took his tray, the last cupcake, glared to the person who wanted it but wasn't fast enough, tried to not grin to the face they made and joined McKay.

There he let go the smile, and retained a chuckle when McKay began to glare at the interruption, changed to a slightly afraid look when he realised it was Ronon, to stop on a superior face in a few seconds.

"What do you want?" The voice wasn't as snappy as he expected. Maybe they could have a discussion without him being called a caveman, this time. In the same time…

"Oh for God's sake, use the fork! If you really going to eat at my table, try at least to look civilised!"

Not going to laugh, not going to laugh…  
Luckily, McKay went back to his plate, and missed the smile. But he was still ignoring him, typing sometime on the laptop, and erased it after. Still not himself.

"So, no new shiny weapon?" He asked. McKay flinched and closed the computer. Then he just looked at him, hesitant. Ronon wasn't there since a long time, but he never saw him not talking by his own volition. Just to provoke him, he served himself from the other man plate, waiting for the admonition.

"Hey, hey,_hey_! It's mine! You're plate is full! Why you don't go fight with Teyla, or someone?"

"She's not talking to me, and the others are not challenging enough."

"…Not talking to you? Didn't you left together for shopping today?"

"Yeah. It's when I made her furious against me."

"I'm so happy I'm not you right now."

"Yeah, I can see how happy. Why Sheppard is ignoring you?" He asked, pushing his tray to the middle of the table.

McKay hesitated, took a fruit from it rapidly, and without looking him grumbling "Idestroyedasystemsolarandalmostkilledbothofus".

"What?"

"It was empty! And it's not the first time something looks like it's impossible to do, even by my standard, and I managed all the same, it's just the first time I failed! I mean, you know he always pushes me, just last mission, you heard him! How many time I said I couldn't do it and he didn't listen? And okay, fine, I should have listen Radek, but they always count on me being arrogant! It's how I work! I do the impossible because _I think_ I can do the impossible!"

That was better. But he still didn't understood what he did.

"The 'what' was because you forget to articulate. I understood destroy and kill, though."

McKay sighed.

"The weapon exploded. And took 5/6th of the system solar with it. When we were there. Without Caldwell…"

Ronon didn't let him fall back to the state he found him. Breaking the cupcake in two, he handed him one piece and leaned toward him. He already had decided to ignore Teyla's advice of not talking of the events of the day. McKay wasn't Ara, Tyre, or the others, far of it. But some things never change.

"I used Teyla for revenge. Win the trust of the good persons to be able to kill a traitor and a coward."

McKay did the thing with his eyes. How can he open them this big? Is he conscious he does it?

"I…I guess he deserved it?"

"Yes. He led people to their death knowingly, and lived happily without remorse."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"You did wrong. You know it. That's good. You know better than do it again. At least now, you know when to stop. And you're not the only one to learn something today. He'll have no choice to keep in mind that you're only human. They'll be furious, against you, against themselves, and you can only do two things. One, excuse yourself to them. Two, wait. No brooding, and no whining, will repair faster what's broken."

Rodney stared him, munching his cake. Ronon realised he rarely talked so much, even less with him. He let the surprise pass on, and then, opened the laptop and pushed it toward McKay.

"You were working on something?" He was still looking him, surprised, and answered without stopping his stare.

"Email. To thanks Caldwell."

"Perfect. Then, did you say sorry to the rest?"

"…Not yet. I don't know where to begin. Well, Radek, I think I can. But I don't know for Sheppard, if he will let me talk to him long enough to do it."

"Just do like usual, say what you think. But without the passages who put you in a better light than them. Find Sheppard and follow him until he's forced to listen to you. That won't do any good to wait on it, that'll be better for both of you to give the excuses now, and then, let him the time to deal with it. Know what? You'll talk to Sheppard while I'll talk to Teyla. Deal?"

Now, the look was contemplative. He stopped watching him like a human beast too stupid to understand the simple things. Ronon was almost sure that won't last, but, he also knew it wasn't mean to be hurtful. If he guessed correctly, this Conan the Barbarian could be an equal of the greatest heroes of Sateda, after all. Not that he'll tell him that. Not yet, anyway.

"Okay, deal. Right now?"

"I'm sure you don't need more food."

"Oh, that's profound. Really profound. Did you even think at the possibility that I could have, oh, I don't know, work to do? I wasn't thinking of eating."

He took their now empty trays, placed them near a counter, bark completely back. Ronon followed him.

"No, you were thinking to set back the moment to deal with your problems."

Rodney sputtered, turned toward him, glaring, and finally left ranting, Ronon behind him with a smile. He wondered how long he could taunt Rodney without him realising _it's_ teasing.

That's when he realised he could get used to a new life here.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	11. Conversion

**Season Two**

**Episode: Conversion**

**Characters: Team.**

A/N: Oh, it's bad. Bad, bad end. Not betaed.

* * *

That was Ronon's idea. John was still jumpy, getting use to the lost of the scales. He almost was himself for a moment, but then, he saw the letters to the Marines dead in the bugs' cave on Lorne's desk, and he drew back. Teyla couldn't look at him in the eyes when he got back his mind, avoided staying in the same room too long. And Rodney didn't know what to say, and he wanted his life back at how it was before. Ronon shared the feeling, and after a short discussion between them, he suggested a Team night.

Because it was his idea, Ronon was in charge of John. He hesitated, but the Satedan didn't let him the time to refuse, marching him to Rodney's room. Rodney lured Teyla with the promise of his secret stash of junk food. Not that it really played in her decision. They always dig in his stock anyways; it's not really worthy bribe.

And for the first hour, things went well. They talked about everything, avoiding smoothly the real subjects, mostly earthling past-times that only two persons in the room thought cool. Really, _Sheppard_ was the one who brought Halloween on the table.

But now he was fixing the wall, and Teyla was glaring to Rodney. Okay, maybe telling him he could be disguised in Spiderman was a bad joke. Too soon.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry! Stop looking at me like that." He exploded when she raised an eyebrow.

"Spiderman, it's the guy you shown me last week? The one red and blue? With the white stuff?"

At least, the question of Ronon diverted Teyla's glare. But Rodney never could resist to a question.

"Yes, this one, Peter Parker."

"I can see why you'd thought that. But with the brown coat? More this guy from the movie, the one with the robot who whine like you."

"Hey!"

"Just…enough now!"

The smirk of Ronon disappeared rapidly when John hit the table and get up. Teyla seemed ready to use a way which could kick their ass while comforting John. By solidarity with his fair skin, Rodney moved too in front of John, forcing him to look at his eyes instead of the wall.

"That was not fun. I get it. I'm really, really, sorry." He tried the sad eyes that spared him in the Big Living Room Destruction of his childhood, for good measure. But Sheppard still looked hurt, and he didn't try to hide it. Maybe he felt bad now. Fine, he definitely felt bad, and why Ronon didn't have some troubles too?

"I'm going to say it once, Rodney, and only once."

There was a silence; while John made sure he had the attention of Rodney.

"I'm more Han Solo. Or Reed Richards."

…And the bastard dared to laugh!

* * *

Thanks you for reading.

Please, review.


	12. The Lost Boys

**Season Two.**

**Episode: The Lost Boys**

**Characters: Jace. You know he was.**

* * *

It's not because they live in a cave that they didn't have to make some effort to clean just a little. He always took care to keep his makeshift lab in order.  
But now, their bait worked, they'll come to the planet soon, and _he_'ll be here. It had to be perfect. Well, as perfect as possible.  
He heard about him even before Ford found him. When they began their plans, when he began to look over the dart, when he said he'll need some help to fix it, and they'll need a pilot…Of course he thought of him. But only thought. Never he would have hope meeting the man for real.  
And Ford told it so casually.  
_"I know someone. My old friends will manage this without any problem. McKay says he can fix everything."_  
Jace didn't even know Ford knew him.  
And in few hours, the famous Doctor McKay will be in his lab. He's going to work with him!  
Ooh, he couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	13. Critical Mass

**Season Two**

**Episode: Critical Mass**

**Characters: The Goa'uld.**

* * *

He is so close of the success. He'll be as famous as the other Goa'ulds. Like Apophis, Ba'al, Anubis, Yu, Nirti, Ra!

They'll learn his name, they'll fear him as soon as he won't be forced to stay hidden in this planet. He'll even govern it one day. Victory where so much before him failed!

He stayed inside this host during a so long moment, walk amongst the infamous SGC, talked to SG1. Well, not the woman, Carter. It would be stupid to risk being found by accident. He even held the hand of Jack O'Neill. He could have him dead if he wanted. How many of these old incapables can claim having be close of this Tauri and killed him? No one. Well, okay, Ba'al, but he doesn't count, he kept resuscitate him.

The city of the Ancient didn't detect him. No one ever find about him and his actions, and now, they'll never know. They'll even accuse one of their own. They're all going to di…

What? Okay, fine, but he'll be remembered, a legend, they're still going to die, he's a Goa'uld, stronger than all of …! Ouch! Hey, wait, not fair, what's that…

Ah! He is stronger than that, he's a superior being, a zat is merely tickling, they really think this thing will be en…

It's not him talking, why he's talking? No, the host didn't take back the control, he can't!

He's…

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	14. Grace Under Pressure

**Season Two.**

**Episode: Grace Under Pressure**

**Characters: Team.**

* * *

"I'm cold." He said quietly. Looking at him with the saddest 'puppy kicked by a kitten who just stole the toy his mummy gave him' eyes. Rodney made the best puppies eyes. They actually had a contest about that once.

But now, he was back in his room, huddled under a duvet, miserable, and asking him to make the room warmer by any means possible.

"I can find you more blankets." Proposed John. Rodney just sighed pathetically.

"Maybe some hot food. A good soup, that'll make you feel good." Suggested Teyla. Rodney had the good sense to not make a face openly.

"I know." Said Ronon, taking his boots off while Rodney was looking, wary. Then, Ronon jumped into the bed, opened the blanket, installed himself against the wall, and pulled Rodney into his arms, ignoring the complaints.

Teyla and John looked each other. Teyla shrugged, and smiled before joining them. She made herself comfortable, against both Rodney and Ronon, letting a place to their left.

"Come on, John, just for this once." Pleaded Rodney, with the eyes of simple kicked puppy.

He could do that. Just squeezed himself in the bed, laid against Rodney's side, his arm around Teyla, Ronon's arm around his shoulders.

Rodney was already sleeping.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	15. Inferno

**Season Two**

**Episode: Inferno**

**Characters: Norrina, Rodney, John. John/Rodney pre-slash**.

* * *

She tries with one during a dinner in their city, all smiles and silent invitations. Things went well during the best part. Until a point in the conversation.

"You know, I'm still impressed by your decisions. Bet on the success of Doctor McKay, before even he knows what to do, that was a great risk."  
"Naw, not really. It's…it's Rodney. He always does that, says something is impossible to do, and surprise, a few moments later, he saves everybody. It's mostly to make him looks like a hero."  
"But how you could know he'll manage this time too?"  
"I told you, he can do everything if pushed enough. Wine? It's Athosian."  
"Yes, thank you, didn't you say he destroyed a planet?"  
"…Almost everything. He's human, he makes mistakes like every one else. He just tends to forget it, and thinks he has all the answers, can do anything. He can be arrogant."  
"And yet, you brought everyone in the Ancient ship counting on him doing the impossible. How can you see his overconfidence like a flaw, and in the same time encourage it?"  
"I won't say 'encourage', he just needs…It's complicated, he is complicated."  
"You said you think he can do everything."  
"Well, no, not everything…"  
"Do you think he'll manage to completely repair the ship?"  
"Of course he will." He answers without thinking, without a hint of doubt, the eyes sparkling, maybe at the thought of the spaceship. Maybe not.

She tries the other, helping to the repairs, his attempts of seduction clumsy, but cute. He's sometimes superior, sometime proud, always confident.

"Of course, the weapons don't want to be on-line. We wouldn't be really at home if we had luck."  
"Do you think you'll get them before the Wraiths come to Atlantis?"  
"Hum? Oh yes, of course. I mean, it's me."  
She smiles discreetly to the repeat wording.  
"Sheppard will have his new toy in time."  
"His new toy?"  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean…It's yours, of course, but. The colonel loves this kind of stuff. Everything which fly, everything which have laser in the name that he can use, so the both in the same time? He'll want to play with it."  
"Yes, I saw how his face lighted up when we talked about it."  
"He does that. Say spaceship and his eyes shine."  
"And evidently, you're going to give him what he wants."  
"Well, she must be able to fight in a few days, and I know he'll be the one flying her. He has to have weapons, and shields."  
"He can't be your only pilot."  
"No, but he's the leader."  
"Ah, I understand. He doesn't want to risk the lives of somebody else."  
"That, and he want to have the priority on new cool technology. Is that what I think it is?"  
"I…I don't know, what are you thinking?"  
He doesn't hear her.  
"Ooh, he's going to love that. If I can fix it. I have to tell him, excuse me."  
He leaves, already on the radio. Whatever John said, he stopped smiling, gone into an animated discussion with the Colonel, hands flying. She hopes thinks they're fighting. Until she sees his eyes. They twinkle. She can't ignore the hint of smile he tries to contain.

She sighs, and moves on. It's only the sixth time it happens to her, after all. Maybe she'll have more luck on their new planet.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, reviews.


	16. No Man's Land

**Season Three**

**Episode: No Man's Land**

**Characters: Lorne and Caldwell. No, not like that.**

I had two ideas, and I didn't know how to stretch the Lorne's one to 100, so, there's Caldwell too.

* * *

How will he say that? What last words could he choose for that? He understood it, would have say the same thing at her place. They have to protect the Earth. This price always was a possibility. But when the moment comes…  
He walks in the corridors, watching his men make the last preparations, the last reparations. How many of them will come back? Will they even come back? Everybody know it, it's a suicide mission. No one asked to be excused. They're all here.  
Steven sits on his chair, and waits for the signal. In the same time, there's something in this galaxy. Sometimes they have the worst luck. Sometimes the best. Doctor McKay can say he didn't spend enough time in this galaxy, but he saved the team and the city enough often to know how it works here. They have a chance. After all, Sheppard's team will be there, and they're good to bring good fortune with them. Occasionally.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He's so dead.

_They were attacked!_

He's so dead.

_It already was in bad shape anyways._

He's. So. Dead.

_There was nothing they could do._

He won't be really furious about this, right?

_It's not even his ship!_

He's so bringing Zelenka down with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	17. Progeny

**Season Three**

**Episode: Progeny**

**Characters: One of friend of Niam.**

Yeah, I know, too short.

* * *

Niam left to talk to _them_, while they made sure Oberoth find nothing. These new humans, the descendants of their parents, they could be their siblings if Oberoth wasn't so stuck on his hatred.  
They had nothing to do with the Ancestors, they were their own persons. They did nothing to them. Why couldn't he listen them? The way of the ascension was in their hands, and he wanted to let that go. He wanted to destroy them. With this attitude, he'll never succeed. Yet again, she thinks he probably doesn't want it.  
But soon, he'll have no choice. Their memories were clear, this doctor McKay could help them, he'll change their codes, and Niam will come to search them, and they'll leave. Free to seek their destiny.  
Soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please reviews.


	18. Phantoms

**Season Three.**

**Episode: Phantoms**

**Characters: Sergeant Barosso.**

* * *

He admits it, he's scared. The doc said the bleeding stopped, and asked him to not move, but he heard McKay between a moment and another of unconsciousness. With their luck, Teyla, Ronon and the Colonel are as sick as the other team and the Genii. Meaning their only protection while one doc is busy on the machine and the other on Kagan, is him.

He's not even sure if they're okay too. He heard Carson talking to him, but he was sure he didn't engage the conversation. He didn't say a word since his ass touched the ground.

Oh no…He stopped operate. Why did he stop? Kagan is still moving…

"Doc? Doctor…Look at his hand…he's still alive! Doc!"

Hey, shouldn't he look at him too? He knows Kagan need his attention more than him, but the doc said he'll check his shoulder every often. Kagan needs more help right now. He'll call Carson later. When he'll be less tired. It's not like if the doc will forget him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	19. The Return 1

**Season Three**

**Episode: The Return 1**

**Characters: Helia, the Ancient Captain.**

Only makes senses if you know two of the other roles of the actress. Well, mainly one other role.

* * *

She felt a little ill at ease. She wasn't really the only one to take the decision, it was the temporary council. She wanted to let them stay, really. After all, they saved them. They took care of the city, continue the fight against the Wraith instead of flee when they found about them.

She swore to herself, they'll be back. Of course, that'll take time, but she'll see to it. She knows how it feels, finding a new home, feeling so happy in a new place that you doesn't really want to come back to your real world.

She left hers so long ago. By force, true, but the gifts she received from her abductors! Well, beside these little problems with the clones. She went through so much different planets, so much different galaxies, so much different time period. So many names. She actually has no idea how much time passed since the last time she was on Earth.

Maybe she should go back. After all, she spent way more time that what she planned with these guys. One day, they'll realise she's not really one of them. They'll make her leave too. She'll stay until she's sure her compatriots will be back to Atlantis. Then, well…maybe she could go back to see Fox again.

* * *

So, the explication, if needed: the actress who played Helia was also in SG1 as the young Destroyer of Worlds, and of course, Samantha, the sister of Fox Mulder in X-Files. I found funny the idea that it was always her, travelling everywhere since her abduction. 

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	20. The Return 2

**Season Three**

**Episode: The Return 2**

**Characters: Landry and a friend.**

* * *

"So evidently, they didn't like the orders."  
"Of course."  
"They decided to act like they wanted."  
"Of course."  
"McKay took care of the technical stuffs, codes and the rest."  
"Science thing to the genius of the team."  
"If I have to see Bill again, that'll be too soon."  
"Not really his fault."  
"They stole the jumper, invade the Gateroom…"  
"Yeah, poor Siler."  
"I didn't mention him."  
"He's always hit. Always."  
"True. Anyway they went through the Gate, I tried to call them."  
"Played on the rank thing?"  
"Yes, warned him about the little problem of losing his job."  
"Well, in this case, they usually think they won't come back anyway."  
"It was worth it. Couldn't hurt to try."  
"Plus, when the bureaucrats check our actions, they can't tell we did nothing."  
"That too. And then, I learn they exploded the tower."  
"Me, that was a spaceship. Near the planet. Was before we even have this kind of ships."  
"Used O'Neill to save them from drowning. Used Woolsey for planting a false plan. And they succeeded, I still don't know how."  
"You should be used to it by now. They're Weir's to deal with. We have SG1. I had _O'Neill._"  
"About him, he comes back, with Woolsey, says two words to me, and I know, from General to General, I can't really give him an order, but was he always like that?!"  
"Pretty much, yes. There was a time when Jackson didn't know sarcasm, you know."  
"Wait, there's more. So, he goes to the infirmary, the usual, and says he needs to leave immediately, so, could he please have a chopper?"  
"What's so urgent?"  
"I still don't know. Something about turtles."  
"…"  
"Georges, stop laughing."  
"snort Keep in mind they're Weir's team. You only had to deal with them once."  
"Yeah. I only have SG1 to worry. No, seriously, stop laughing!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	21. Irresponsible

**Season Three.**

**Episode: Irresponsible**

**Characters: Kolya**

**Warning: A bit of wiolence. **

My personal canon.

* * *

Yes, it was worth it. The pain, the disgusting pieces of _them_ in his veins. The powerful feeling. The strength. Worth it all. Meeting this man was a gift of the Ancestors. Of course, at this time, he thought it would be used against the Wraith. Cowen. Ladon. Any other enemies. To fight, not to hide. But, oh, how he couldn't wait to see their faces. And he'll make him pay. That'll be easy. It's not like if they expect to see him.

He'll make him suffer the best way possible. Oh, nothing physical, he doesn't need that. He could have the same result without touching him. First this Runner. He doesn't know him personally, no history with him. He'll make Sheppard watch while he kills his friend. Nothing slow, this man avoided the Wraith, that means he's a capable opponent. There will be no lost time, a knife to his neck, bleeding to death. And then Teyla. She was a friend, once. Her death will be fast and without pain, he'll give her that. And then, McKay. Hurt him, break him, destroy him. Play with him. Keeping alive the longest time possible, in front of him. Letting him see everything, without be able to stop him. That will kill Sheppard.

He couldn't wait for it. He never had a long discussion with the young man, Ford. But his ideas with the enzyme? His best one. They could survive everything with it. Even a bullet to the chest. Their doctor should have looked closer. They never should have let his men bring his 'corpse' back home.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	22. Tao of Rodney

**Season Three.**

**Episode: Tao of Rodney**

**Characters: Ronon.**

Could be a little Ronon/Rodney if you want.

* * *

He was back to the mirror, since he went back to his room, twisting his neck to see his back.  
The skin was completely smooth, like it was so many years ago. He couldn't stop touching it, thinking he'll feel the old scars, that they were only invisible. He still had difficulty to accept it. And he kept reliving the scene. First amused to the usual worry of Rodney of if he'll hit him one day. He'll never do it, outside training, but he loves poking Rodney. Then curious at the strange question. They never had this kind of serious discussion, not them. A little embarrassed, for him, when the other man hugged him. He only thought he was scared, wanted reassurance. Strangely, and maybe it was unwise, he also thought it was a goodbye that he didn't have to take seriously.  
He's McKay. It's how he works, he always think it's over, and always find a solution, so, he'll find one for this problem too, right?  
But seeing the gift of Rodney, and after hearing about the tea with Teyla, he can't ignore it anymore. He gave up. He is going to die.  
Ronon heard his name through the radio.

&

He pushed the gurney as fast as he could, almost pushed the nurse when they arrived near the room to be at his side. He threw Rodney's arm around his neck, lifted him easily in his arms, barely heard Beckett's order when he rushed to the platform and laid him carefully.  
Waited anxiously like the others when the light appeared. Breathed when he woke up. At his first move, Sheppard and he were on their knees near him, to be sure he was okay. Ronon kept a hand on him, and near him when Rodney got back on his feet, ready to catch him if needed.  
But he's more than well, exchanging scientific explanations with Beckett and Zelenka. Ronon didn't understand the half of it, someday he'll have to try to learn some of it, but right now, he has something to do.  
He ignored the wary surprise on Rodney's face when he grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him against him, crushing him in a bear hug. Laughed to the self-conscious way he looked to the others when he let him go.

He made a mental note to give him more of them.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	23. The Game

**Season Three**

**Episode: The Game**

**Characters: Lorne**

* * *

She was going too far. Really. Is it even allowed? Of course not. He was sure of that. What happened to the good old cleaning with a toothbrush? And why he was doing it already? Oh, yeah. She's scary. But seriously, copy lines? Okay, so maybe they went too far. They should have ignored the game. Honestly, fighting over baskets and potatoes. No wonder some people compare them to their respective superiors.

Where was he? Right, there. 'I will not play with the lives of real peoples, and certainly not because I think it's for their own good.' That was an advantage the Colonel Sheppard and the Doctor McKay had on them. At least, _they_ didn't know it was real.

Lorne smiled, thinking to Sheppard's avatar. When he'll be out of the woods, he'll have to remember to use it somehow in a conversation.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	24. The Ark

**Season Three.**

**Episode: The Ark**

**Characters: McKay/Sheppard** friendship with a little hint of slash.

* * *

John knew he was in trouble a few days after the mission. Rodney and Ronon were talking at the Mess. Well, not really talking. More like Rodney was mocking, and Ronon was letting him. 

"So you're claustrophobic too." Said Rodney smugly.  
"No, I don't like not being able to defend myself. I can't fight a room." Answered Ronon at the end of his patience, not big to begin.  
John just listened to them, amused.  
"That's work too, you have a problem with closed room, for me, it's claustrophobia."  
"It's not a fear!"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." John decided to intervene before Ronon lose it.  
"Hey, Rodney, I have the new Batman, wanna see it later?"  
Rodney lost his mocking smile, and looked John like if he didn't realise he was here.  
"No."

And just that, a simple no. Rodney took his tray, promised Ronon they'll continue the discussion, and left without another word to John. He asked Ronon if he had any idea of what the problem with Rodney was, but the big guy only smirked, and told him to deal with it alone.

He was busy with the surviving peoples, Rodney was busy with the machine they were trapped into, so he didn't realised before this day that Rodney almost didn't talk to him since they went back to Atlantis.

He tried again at the labs, and Rodney didn't even try to look busy, or make him believe it was in his head. No, when John asked him what he was working on, Rodney just looked him straight in the eyes, didn't say a word, and turn back to his computer. For twenty minutes, he ignored John's prompts, questions, threat, and teasing. John only stopped when Radek had enough of the spectacle and pushed him outside, reminding that some people had work to do and no time to lose on childish actions.

The following briefings had the same results, Rodney only talked to him if forced, and with the less words possible. He almost found it funny, but really, a silent Rodney, that was never a good thing. And to make thing better, it was like every one was on his side, when John didn't even know why he was furious against him to begin.

Elizabeth smiled, Ronon smirked, Radek swore in Czech, Chuck tuttuted (and who really do that? And why did he care? A sort of Canadian solidarity?), Lorne looked at him with pity. Pity!

At least, there was one person who doesn't play this game. And she helped him the last time, so she will help him now, right?

He tried asking Teyla at the gym if she knew something, he received a punch. Another question on why Rodney was so stubborn gave him another. He avoided the next when he asked if it was something he did in the past month. His ass will remember when he asked her why she simply didn't tell him. He forgot his birthday? His stomach. He took a girl he wanted? His knees. Something off-world? Yeah, his face will survive intact.  
Twenty hits later, and a back who screamed at him to stole Rodney's mattress, he find that it was his stunt with the shuttle.

"That's stupid. I had to take the risk. Your life depended of it, the lives of a complete populace depended of it! And it's not the first time I do something like that!_Not the nose_! I'll talk to him, okay! I'll talk to him!"

&

He wasn't shuffling. Nope. If Ronon asked him for a race right now, he could totally do it. Beside the fact that he really had to talk to Rodney. Even if the other man won't.  
John didn't bother with knocking; he entered directly and closed the door, hoping for a rant. Silence. Rodney sat back on his bed comfortably, and crossed his arms, expectantly.

John hesitated. It was easier to have a meaningful discussion when Rodney provided all the words, and he only had to listen. He couldn't have his fit like usual, and screamed to him? No, he had to go the silent way. Rodney was still waiting. Right.

"I don't know why you're furious because, really…" Something suddenly told him that repeating what he said to Teyla wasn't a good idea. Maybe the sudden glare.  
Many times he opened the mouth, just to close it. His hands kept moving and stopping abruptly, and when did he take this habit?

"I scared you. I get it. I know it's not fun, and I'm sorry, but it's not like if I can swear it'll never happen again! You know it's impossible. You know that sometimes, you'll be the one doing the stupid plan to save everyone. I just…"

He didn't understand why this time it hurt his friend so much he didn't want to talk to him anymore. He said the truth, one day, Rodney will take the risk. It was one of the first things he did when coming to Atlantis, in fact. The two times. Only he died the first time. Will John be childish enough to pout when Rodney will come back of some dangerous heroic action? No, he won't. He'll be afraid on the moment, but really he won't be furious against him for doing what's necessary.

"It's my job. I have to risk my life to protect the others. The team. You. Remember the energy thing? And you with the shield? You took a risky decision to save us. And when you came back for me with this super Wraith?"

Rodney stopped glaring. He stopped watching him. He just looked sad, but he still didn't talk.

He died the first time.

The thought come back. He died the first time. To save them, he gave his life. His first heroic act in Pegasus. And he died. It's only by luck he's still alive. And one day, something big will happen, and one of them will have to do the choice again. He always thought he'll be the one to die for them. But maybe, one day, Rodney will do the necessary thing, will put his life in danger with their usual 90 per cent of risk to die, and this time, he won't be in the ten per cent.

He died the first time.

John had some difficulty to breath. He didn't know what Rodney did while he was thinking, because, the floor looked suddenly more interesting.

Oh.

It's his job to be heroic. He forced himself to lift his head. Rodney was still looking his blankets. It's his job. He slowly approached the bed, trying to remember how to breathe regularly, and sat close to Rodney. He put his hand on Rodney's leg, and whispered, "I'm sorry." He could say nothing else to make it better. No promises. No excuses. Still, Rodney didn't talk.

But he looked at him, his eyes shining, and grasped the hand on his leg. They both bowed their heads, looking their entwined hands, and just stayed there, heads close, not moving.

Eventually, John had to take off his hand. He heard Rodney took a shaky breath.

"Do you still have Batman?"

John smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 

Please, review.


	25. Sunday

**Season Three.**

**Episode: Sunday**

**Characters: Rodney, Ronon.**

* * *

His plane is leaving in few hours. He still has to pack, get the necessary papers, not forget to call Jeannie, think of what to say to his family, think of what _not_ to say to his family, and oh no, and if he insult his mother accidentally?

He's really not good at this, and if his hands could stay still, that would be very useful, thank you. Oh, no no no no no, he's not going to cry, not now, he needs something to do, anything to keep him busy, to not think about him, he's gone, and it's his fault, and someone is knocking to the door, yeah, that will work, maybe there is an urgency and Carter needs his help, and no, it's only Sheppard and Ronon.

They are leaving back to Atlantis soon, came to see if he needs something, but he really can't ask them, he can't even think of asking _that_, he can't do that to Sheppard, he'll be uncomfortable, he can't do that to him, so he only say no, or at least try to, maybe it came out a little choked, but they say nothing, and hey, John squeezed his shoulder!

He must look really bad if he left his comfort zone, but he's already backing away, and Rodney really wants, needs…

They're leaving, when did he say goodbye? Doesn't matter, he still has his luggage to do, where did they put the bag with his pills? He gave strict and easy explanation, why they couldn't follow something so simple, don't they get it's important, and what again?!

Ronon is back, and doesn't answer his question, just look at him, thinking, and he comes closer, opens his arms, and maybe Rodney made a sound, he doesn't know, but he doesn't hesitate, snuggle against him, clutching him, and Ronon doesn't say anything, he just hold him, keeps him safe in his arms.

His mind stops rushing.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	26. Vengeance

**Season Three.**

**Episode: Vengeance**

**Characters: Norrina. **It was her people, after all.

* * *

They resisted, at first. But these things, they were too numerous, too fast, too strong. They didn't even kill them, not immediately. No, they were taken somewhere, to never be seen again.  
She was amongst the last one still free, captured when her and her team tried to find the Portal, call Atlantis, receive help.  
All her people, condemned. Why the Ancestors gave them the chance to meet the Lanteans, to be saved from the volcano, if it was to let them die months later?  
She tried to reassure the youngest. The children. She didn't see the leader of the monsters yet, but the other talked of a Wraith different of the other. Not interested in eating them. They're for his experiments.  
Someone screamed, maybe one of her friend. Soon, Atlantis will realise they didn't contact them, they'll come. But many are dead already, and it could be too late, maybe, if this Wraith is really different, if he called himself a scientist, maybe she could talk to him, win time.  
So when he came, she went with him.  
She talked, questioned, yelled. He only looked at her mockingly.  
She begged, implored, resisted. He laughed.  
She threatened. He stopped his movements.  
When he smiled, so joyously, so happily, she regretted her words more than ever. Never she should have said the names of Sheppard. McKay. Atlantis.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	27. Reunion

**Season Four**

**Episode: Reunion**

**Characters: Ronon. And Rodney managed to slip in.**

* * *

**SPOILERS!**

* * *

It took him more time that it should to arrange his room like it was before he thought he was leaving. He couldn't stop thinking after Teyla's depart, what happened to him, to his friends. He trained them, and he had to kill one of his friends himself. He still didn't know what he will really do when he'll see Tyre again.

The last item he placed was the painting. He let go a snort, thinking of Rodney, but he sobered rapidly. They wanted them. Him. They played him to capture his team, and sold Rodney to the Wraiths. They used him to hurt the people who saved him. Yes, he knew what he'll do to Tyre.

He'll have to find Sheppard. Reassure him that he's not staying because he lost the chance offered by his people, that he chose Atlantis when he thought they were in danger. But before, he rummaged in a box with the other vestiges of Sateda he kept hidden. He smiled when he found what he was looking for, another smaller painting, in the same style of the large one. Describing another warrior of his history, in his own 'battle field'. He couldn't wait to hear the excuses Rodney will try when he'll find him, and see the look when he'll give him the painting. Maybe one day, he'll even tell him the story behind the drawing.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	28. Doppelganger

**Season Four**

**Episode: Doppelganger**

**Characters: Teyla**

* * *

**SPOILERS!**

* * *

In the beginning, she though she overslept. After all, she had a lot of works to do, and as professional as Kate always tried to be, she's only human. But it was Cookie's Morning. They were always a surprise, and when they happened, Kate and she always went to Teyla's room to eat them with a tea Teyla didn't drink since she was a child.  
It was Kate's idea, two weeks after she came back from Earth. One moment where they were free to not be the responsible women they had to be the rest of the time.  
So when the other woman didn't appear this morning, Teyla took a plate and left to her office.  
Kate is always in her office in time, even if it means missing breakfast.  
Not this time.  
Even when she went to her quarters in worry, she hoped she was wrong. That she'll see a sleepy face. That she'll be in her bathroom, and they'll laugh about it later, with their drinks.  
Kate doesn't open the door. She doesn't wake up at her calls. She doesn't move.  
At the last second, she remember the danger, she can't touch her. She can't help her.  
Her voice doesn't shake when she called Keller. She doesn't cry.  
She wants to.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	29. Tabula Rasa

**Season Four **

**Episode: Tabula Rasa**

**Characters: Radek.**

* * *

**SPOILERS!**

* * *

He stayed hidden behind the door, still furious against… Against who, again? Well, someone who clearly did something stupid if they're not here with him. Footsteps pushed him to step back, looking around him for a better hide out. He mustn't let the soldiers have him. Maybe he should do something else. To help. If only he could remember how, and who.

He found a little closet, too small for a normal person. He smiled, slipped his metal bar under a table. He is flexible enough; he had no problem hiding in there. Whoever entered the room didn't think of looking inside, predictably. He heard the door closing, and waited two complete minutes, counting the seconds in his head. He only got out when he was sure he was alone. What was he thinking about? Oh yeah, finding help.

Carefully, he opened the door, checked for soldiers, and left again, running in the corridors silently, his trusty weapon in hand. He was so concentrated on any suspicious sound that he didn't see the plastic black thing until it was too late, the thing sliding on the ground before hitting the wall too loudly for his taste.

Turning on himself, he brandished his rod, ready to run in case of the wrong persons heard him.

When nothing happened, he relaxed, before walking toward the object. He poked at it once or two with the bar, and finally took it. He had absolutely no idea of what it was, but a part of him found it familiar. There was something else about it, too. It was there, just on part of his brain he couldn't access and that pissed him off, and it scared him, and the idiot will disappear like the others, why he didn't…that's it!

He met someone earlier, someone who had this thing, someone who decided to take stupid risks! That was his, and he thought it was important. He should give it back to him. If he remembered what he looked like. But if he was going lurking in the corridors and not staying hidden, the rod won't be enough. He needed something else.

Someone was coming. He recognized the heavy steps of the soldiers, and smirked. Their guns, he'll need that. It stopped everyone, and it didn't kill them. Hidden behind a column, he thanked whoever watching over him. Only one man.

He crouched behind his hiding place, holding firmly the rod. The moment the man passed near him, he struck as strongly as possible behind his knees. The soldier fell with a cry, and before he had the time to call for help, he hit him on the head. When the soldier didn't move, he threw the rod to the ground, stole the gun and ran, fast.

Only when he was far enough he stopped to catch his breath. Now, to find this man.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please, review.


	30. The Seer

It's the last one, people. I hope you liked them. I don't know if I'll do it again one day with the rest of the episodes. Probably, but not soon. If you really liked them, you could always try my other SGA story, it's in the same style that this one, but based on prompt instead of episodes. Shorter too, at least for now.

Thanks you to LinziDay, Starfish, Harm Marie, Terri, Brenda K, Terri Spencer and anonymous for the comments and reviews!

**Season Four**

**Episode: The Seer**

**Characters: Woosley**

* * *

**SPOILERS!**

* * *

"I won't let my personal feelings to obscure my report. I will be objective."  
Again. His serious visage in the mirror glaring back to him.  
"I won't let my personal feelings to obscure my rapport. I will be objective."  
The first time he actually help someone he shouldn't, he didn't really broke his own rules. It was just that his bosses at this moment were more dangerous and doing illegal things than Stargate Command. It was his duty to give them, and help the SGC to arrest them. But since…  
He couldn't help himself.  
Each time, he tried to be up to his reputation, perfect objectivity and reliability to his superiors. Really, he tried! But each time, just before leaving, there is this little voice…  
His bosses are not there, they don't see what he saw, only what he wrote, and if they misinterpreted something, make a bad decision because of his reports?  
After all, for many of the decisions Atlantis or the SGC take, you need to be there to understand, and it's not behind a desk they'll really get it.  
So he tweaks his words a little. Just enough to let them see correctly. But it was so not professional.  
But not this time. He'll note everything, objectively. He will.  
One last time, before leaving the midway station.  
"I won't let my personal feelings to obscure my report. I will be objective."

* * *

Thanks for reading. 

Please review.


End file.
